Italy (Para)
Para Summary Heather invites Niall (as Nick Hewitt) for a night of Italian food. Para All afternoon, Heather had been standing over a stove, walking back and forward getting ingredients she had forgotten, calling her mother and grandmother for advice, chopping, grating, preparing and slicing. She had been freaking out about the night to come, how she was cooking for someone else and it had to be perfect since she absolutely didn’t want nor need to give Nick food poisoning. She remembered how Nick had a cold and obviously sung, so she decided in the spare time she had to scribble down the secret recipe so she could hand it over to him later on. She wasn’t quite sure about what time he would have decided to come over, but either way she didn’t have any time to dress up or anything of that sort. She guessed in a way she didn’t need to, it wasnt a date it was just a chilled back evening with food and a movie. And Heather genuinely felt comfortable around Nick so there was hardly any reason to impress him, only with her cooking though. Heather ditched the cute dress she would normally wear and decided on a Superman t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Like mentioned, she wasn’t planning on impressing anyone. Even though she did put some make up on just so she didn’t feel so self conscious. By the time Nick had arrived, the cooking was all finished and prepared. Even the dessert was in the freezer, even if they were having an Italy themed night she was feeling up for some good old french cheesecake. The boy’s day was a bit weird, so to say the least. He got up and forgot it wasn’t the weekend yet. A rush of emotions went through him. Sad that his roommate didn’t bother to come and try to wake him up, a bit mad at himself for forgetting the date, and disappointed that last night was the time his phone decided to give up and just stop working. He threw his phone across the room and just went to what’s left of his classes. Then the afternoon came along. He entered his class and everyone just stopped and stared at him, even the teacher. He would’ve asked if anything was wrong or if he did anything wrong but as soon as he was about to ask, the answer was clear to him now. He was in the wrong room, to make matters worse, it was a freshman’s class. To call it a bad day was an understatement. Nothing was going right and he just remembered he had plans with Heather on the last minute. Not knowing what time he should get there, he decided to wait until it was already nighttime. They were having an Italian night, to be technical. He wore loose pants, a grey jumper and a thick jacket to keep himself warm. The heater kept malfunctioning so he had to resort to thicker clothes. We should call maintenance about the heater, he wrote down on a piece of paper for his roommate to read when he comes back. After that, he started his walk to the girl’s dorm. The boy knocked at the door three times, waiting for Heather to open up the door. He wrapped himself up tighter with his jacket as it was getting colder and colder in Manchester. Fortunately for him, it was warmer in the halls compared to outside. He was already freezing before he left his dorm room.”Hey Heather, it’s me, Nick!” When the boy knocked on the door of the red head’s dorm, she panicked. She had a plate in either hand and a plate on either forearm, two pizzas and two dishes on pastas. Heather was not going to try her luck on opening the door so she called out. “Just a sec Nick!” She looked around and decided that the best place to put the food was on the coffee table which was in front of the tv, since they were going to watch a movie they could just eat at the same time. She put the plates on the table quickly, threw on a cardigan knowing that when she opened the door it would be freezing and made her way over to the opening of the building. She opened the door with a smile and let him in, understanding why he was so wrapped up. She had been in a heated place nearly all day and the air was freezing. She immediately closed the door behind herself looking over at the blonde. “Let me take your jacket and you can go sit down.” She offered. She wasn’t sure whether to let him shrug it off or whether she should help him take it off so she decided to let him make that decision. She noticed something different about his posture and the way he moved. She could tell he hadn’t had a great day. Sitting in the background for a few years helped Heather get people and their emotions even if they didn’t share. She took a deep breath, running a hand through her red hair. “Let me guess, not such a good day?” She asked. Heather didn’t mind if the blonde had a bad day, that would just make her a little more determined to make his night a whole lot more better. Before he could lift his hand to knock on the door again, he heard her shout something from inside. Understanding what she had said, he nodded as if she could see him. “Yeah, it’s fine, I can wait,” he said, but truthfully, he can’t. It was absolutely freezing, even if he’s already indoors. Hopefully, Heather’s dorm room would be warmer. And as if he could wrap himself with his jacket more, he pulled it closer to him. After a few seconds, the door opened and he was greeted with a smile by the red head. He responded with a slight nod of his head and a smile. Cautiously stepping inside the room, he looked around and took in the sight and smell. “Great place. And I already smell the food, can’t wait to dig into it!” he said, rubbing his hands together. “Oh right, sure,” he replied, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her. As he took the jacket off, he expected to get chills. Luckily, it wasn’t as cold in her room as it was outside. With having such a bad day, the blonde doesn’t have enough energy to even act as if he was okay. Slowly walking over to the couch to sit down, he sighed. His head jerked as he heard Heather’s assumption about his day. “What? Oh yeah,” he said, shaking his head to add some dramatics. “Not the best, really. Though it’s certainly not the worst, thank god!” he said, clapping his hands as he mustered up another smile. Standing up, he immediately walked over to the kitchen to look at what Heather made for the two of them. “Is the food done? Can we eat now? I bet that would turn my day around,” he said, looking back to the plates on the coffee table. Notes *''Italics are Nick's'' *Normal text are Heather's Category:Para Category:Pair Para Category:Nick Para Category:Heather Para Category:Ongoing Para